desolate_erafandomcom-20200215-history
Autumn Leaf
Overview She is a maid of Ji Ning. She became a Wanxiang Adept and she is like a sister figure to Ji Ning. History She was sold to the Ji clan when she was young. She was a maidservant of Ning since she was young. Plot Book 1 She was first introduced as Ning's maid and was seen to help a four year old Ning get changed along with Spring Grass. She also alongside Spring Grass carry books for Ning. In fact she also was the first person along with Spring Grass helped Ning to read. Later on when Ning at the age of 10 goes out on a stroll to West Prefecture City, she accompanies him where Ning buys his Darknorth Swords. Book 2 Autumn Leaf is next seen when Blacktooth who is Spring Grass's father comes to the Ji clan and wants to talk to Ji Ning. Autumn Leaf informs Ning about Blacktooth's arrival and Ning decides to visit him. Autumn Leaf stays in the room when Ning frees Spring Grass and she is emotional and happy for Spring Grass as they were like sisters. Autumn Leaf is again seen when Ning receives the permission to go on an adventure. She is allowed to accompany Ning in the adventure along with Mowu. She is very excited and happy to go on an adventure. She wants to visit Spring Grass also during the adventure. She then collects books and maps for Ning to study and get ready for the adventure. She is with Ning and Mowu when Ning saves Dala from a Bian Tiger. After Dala agrees to guide Ning in Eastmount Marsh, they travel towards the Eastmount Marsh. After a while Ji Ning orders her and Mowu to go back to the Metalstone Tribe and wait for Ning there because Mowu and her would not be useful to Ning in the Eastmount Marsh and would only get in the way. Autumn Leaf is next seen waiting for Ning in the Metalstone Tribe. She is worried because Ning should be back to Metalstone Tribe by now since Dala already came back. She is eventually relieved to see Ning come back okay and sheds tears of joy. Ning then informs Autumn Leaf that he killed the Diremonster Aquatic Rhino which surprises Autumn Leaf as Ning is so young, but still able to kill a Xiantian Diremonster. She is then told by Ning to keep this a secret as this can lead to unwanted problems, and she assents to Ning. Autumn Leaf then gives Ning a letter from his mother (Yuchi Snow). After Ning reads the letter he tells Autumn Leaf to get some rest since she did not get enough rest while worrying about Ji Ning. After a month of staying in the Metalstone Tribe, one day there is a commotion. It turns out there are people from Blackmount Tribe coming to the Metalstone Tribe to collect furs. The leader of the Blackmount squad, Braveshell sees Autumn Leaf and is attracted by her looks. He then comes to Autumn Leaf and strikes up a conversation with her. Autumn Leaf calls him impudent which prompts Braveshell to threaten her. Braveshell tells Autumn Leaf about how a girl committed suicide rather then to be with him and how he wiped out the girl's family and sold of the entire clan as slaves. Braveshell then tries to caress Autumn Leaf's face which prompts a kick from her. Afterwards Braveshell becomes livid but becomes restraint when he finds out that Autumn Leaf, Mowu and Ji Ning are from the Ji clan. However right after seeing the killing intentions of Autumn Leaf, Mowu and Ji Ning, Braveshell orders his men to kill Ning and Mowu and to capture Autumn Leaf so they can rape her. His men then gets killed by the timely arrival of Wanfang. Afterwards Braveshell gets killed by Ning. After getting new information about Serpentwing, Ning decides to leave the Metalstone Tribe that very same day and Autumn Leaf naturally followed Ning out of the Metalstone Tribe along with Mowu. Book 3 Autumn Leaf is next seen going to Blacktooth tribe along with Ji Ning and Mowu. Autumn Leaf is devastated when she finds out that Spring Grass is dead. She then visits Spring Grass's grave and hears from Blacktooth, how Spring Grass died. Autumn Leaf is both enraged and sad about what happened to Spring Grass. She then travels with Ning and Mowu to Riverside Tribe. She then watches as Ning and Mowu kills River He through suspension punishment. She also tells Ning to kill River He's son as to root out the future threat, but Ning rejects the idea as it goes against his beliefs. Afterwards she travels with Ning and Mowu to Serpentwing Lake so Ning can kill Serpentwing. Autumn Leaf and Mowu stays with the black armored guards while Ji Ning goes to fight against Serpentwing. Book 4 Autumn Leaf then traveled with Mowu and Ning back to Blacktooth tribe to pick up Spring Grass's brother Bluestone. After Ning saves the Blactooth tribe from the attack of Firewing tribe, Autumn Leaf and Mowu takes Bluestone with them back to the Serpentwing Lake where there is a residence being built for Ji Ning. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ji Clan/Characters